Claiming Deku
by Kyna Kurosaki
Summary: It's been two weeks since Izuku last snuck into Katsuki's dorm room and he's growing desperate. Can he make it through a day full of classes with his mind unable to focus on how bad he wants Katsuki? Pairing: BakuDeku Warning: Underage Izuku and Katsuki, They're in high school.


Authors Note: I don't own BNHA. This is my first fic for this series. Please Enjoy.

Izuku let out a sigh as his back pressed against the cold wood of the door behind him. He could hear the briefest of movement from the room behind it. A mesh of feet padding across a floor, someone shuffling around, a lamp switch turning, then finally a slight creak of a box spring as weight settled down on it. Izuku let his fingers trace along the sign hanging on the wall beside the door frame that read, 'Bakugo Katsuki' as he moved down the pitch-black hallway of the dorms 4th floor, making his way to the stairwell. He longed to take the elevator but that would make far too much noise. He tiptoed his way past the entrance to the bathrooms holding his breath as his heart pounded in his chest. He was almost free, just a few feet further until he reached the stairwell entrance.

"Midoriya?"

Izuku froze solid in his tracks. He suppressed the urge to let out a whine as tears threatened to fall. Fuck, he'd been caught, he knew there was no way he'd escape being punished for this. He turned to face the owner of the voice. His eyes slowly raking up in fear to settle on the face of Kirishima. "What are you doing up here? You're on the second floor, right?"

Izuku's hands waved frantically in front of him. "Yeah, I uh, I was just walking the halls. Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I thought maybe a walk would help me clear my head. And you know since we aren't allowed outside after dark..." He was starting to mutter to himself about being punished for breaking rules. Kirishima had no idea what he was talking about, he gripped Izuku by the shoulders.

"Hey, man calm down. You're being weird again dude. You haven't broken any rules, what are you talking about?"

Izuku took in a deep breath, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes before they had time to fall. "I'm sorry Kirishima, do you think you could keep it a secret that you saw me here tonight?"

Kirishima ran his fingers through his ruffled red hair. "Yeah man, no problem." He couldn't help but feel offended as if he'd really tell a teacher if Izuku had done anything wrong anyway. Izuku bowed low to him, uttering thanks before scrambling off so fast he almost fell, the stairwell door closing silently behind him. Kirishima shook his head as he walked to his dorm room.

Warm rays of sun crept through the curtains onto Izuku's face, rousing him from his slumber. He let out a loud yawn, arms reaching up above his head to stretch his muscles. His eyes blinked open before he clamped a hand over them, letting out a groan of discomfort. He was achingly hard this morning, he slipped his hand beneath the comforter to grind his palm against his erection. "Fuck," He huffed out loud, it wasn't going to go away by itself. He'd have to take care of it.

Izuku opened his dorm room door, stepping out into the hall where the other students on his floor had begun to accumulate. He tucked his toiletry bag under his arm, letting out another yawn as he stepped into the bathroom. He placed the bag onto the counter, pulling the zipper open to rummage around for his toothbrush. He squeezed some toothpaste on the bristles, running water over it to wet it before he began to scrub his teeth. The sound of the door opening behind him startled him causing him to jump slightly. Bakugo Katsuki stepped up to the sink beside him glaring at him, Katsuki's eyes like menacing daggers. "Kacchan, what are you doing here?" Izuku's voice squeaked the words out nervously.

Katsuki's eyes narrowed into even sharper slits. "Brushing my teeth, what's it to you Deku?" Katsuki stuck his toothbrush into his mouth, brushing lazily.

"No Kacchan, I mean why are you in the second-floor dorm bathrooms?" Izuku's eyes ran down Katsuki's body while the blond boy wasn't looking, sneaking a peek at the blond-haired, red-eyed, body of a God next to him. Izuku shivered at the sudden desire to drop to his knees and suck him off right there. Katsuki spits the water he'd rinsed with into the sink, placed his toothbrush back into his bag before advancing on Izuku. Izuku's back hit the rear bathroom wall, he hadn't noticed he'd been retreating from under Katsuki's smoldering red eyes. Katsuki stared down at him like a predator that had trapped its prey. Izuku flinched when Katsuki's fist slammed into the wall barely an inch from his face.

"Waters out on my floor, busted pipe. You not happy to see me Deku?" Katsuki's breath felt hot against Izuku's ear making Izuku's legs feel like noodles. Katsuki pressed his weight against Izuku as if he sensed that the smaller boy's legs were about to give out. "Or maybe it's that you know I'm fucking pissed at you. Tell me Deku, how is Kirishima?"

"How?" Izuku gasped, feeling betrayed. It had been almost two weeks since that night and he'd been sure Kirishima was going to keep his promise, that he really wouldn't tell anyone he'd bumped into him that night.

"I could hear the two of you talking in the hallway. Jesus Deku for a shitty nerd you're a fucking dumbass, loud mouth." Katsuki's hand gripped Izuku's chin, tilting it up to force Izuku's mossy green eyes to meet his fiery red gaze. Katsuki pressed his forehead against Izuku's, their lips just centimeters apart. Izuku's heart pounding loud as he felt Katsuki's knee pressing his legs open. "Lucky for you I like how fucking loud your nerd mouth gets." Katsuki bit Izuku's cheekbone hard causing Izuku's lips to part in a gasp.

"It's been 2 weeks since I touched you, hmm Deku? Bet you're getting pretty desperate. Why don't you show me just how bad you miss sneaking into my room at night to get your little nerd ass filled with cock." Izuku could feel Katsuki's teeth against his cheek, his lips growing into a wicked grin.

"Kacchan, someone could hear us." Izuku was practically panting.

Izuku could hear the voices of Mineta and Tokoyami approaching. Katsuki spat out a curse, pulling his weight off of Izuku. Leaving the smaller boy longing for Katsuki's warmth to return. A cocky smirk played across Katsuki's lips, making him look truly evil. "As your punishment, I won't touch you again until you beg for my cock. And then, then I'm gonna make you scream; stupid Deku." Katsuki pressed their lips harshly together, shoving his tongue inside Izuku's eager mouth. Izuku let out a weak moan as Katsuki's tongue claimed his own in a display of dominance. Katsuki gripped Izuku's hair, fisting it between his fingers as he tilted Izuku's chin up for a better angle. His free hand ghosting fingertips gently down Izuku's chest before slipping beneath his t-shirt to grip his waist in a bruising grasp. Izuku eagerly allowing himself to be taken like a bitch in heat.

The way he always had, chasing after the one he'd always admired, always wanted. Katsuki broke the kiss, leaving Izuku's lips parted in an unsatisfied way, a single string of saliva connecting their tongues, the only contact they still shared. Izuku was left a trembling ball of need as he watched Katsuki pick up his bag and stomp out the door. Izuku wiped Katsuki's saliva from his mouth with the palm of his hand before turning it to suck every drop of Katsuki's taste from his flesh.

Izuku sat at his usual lunch table across from Uraraka, trying to block out the gossiping girls at the next table. Uraraka was telling him about how much fun she'd had with her Dad over the two-week break they'd just had. He dipped his chopsticks into the ramen bowl in front of him, his eyes resting on her face as he slurped them up, focusing on her and his meal. If she thought he was ignoring her, she may cry again like she did when he had rejected her advances. He'd felt so damn guilty he had to spill the beans.

He'd confessed it all to this one person. That Bakugo Katsuki had been the sparkle in his eye since they were kids. That Katsuki had been his first everything. First friend, first kiss, first love. But most embarrassing of all that they'd started a sexual relationship after Katsuki had been taken by The League of Villains. Izuku himself wasn't sure how it'd happened, all he knew is he never wanted it to stop. Something said at the girls' table next to him broke his focus on Uraraka. His eyes darting over to the person speaking.

"I don't know, but girl I'm about to find out," Mina said, her heavy breasts bouncing as she sat back in her chair, arms folding across her chest.

"Bakugo? Really?" Yaoyorozu questioned.

"Oh please, like you wouldn't fuck him if you had the chance." Mina giggled.

"Mina you're such a skank," Yaoyorozu said between bites of her sandwich.

Uraraka took in the way Izuku stiffened in his seat, his shoulders slumped, head hung low, messy green curls hiding his eyes. She reached a hand out in comfort to Izuku's trembling own that still held his chopsticks, her fingers gently stroking the flesh of his wrist. "Hey, ignore it, I'm sure it's nothing." He flinched at the contact, dropping the chopsticks into the half-empty bowl, pulling back his hand, gripping the thighs of his pants tightly. It's been far too long, his body burning as if little wisps of flame ran from the point of contact until it ignited in the form of a vicious yearning for the lover he so desperately missed.

He looked up at her, eyes growing watery with threatening tears. He didn't have to speak the words for her to understand what he was thinking. "As if Kacchan really wouldn't just use me until someone better came along." Her gaze drifted over to the figure seated three tables back from them. Bakugo Katsuki lounged lazily in his seat, feet on top of the table, head tipped back as if he had absolutely zero interest in whatever Kirishima was saying to him.

She shot a glare at him, full of heated anger. She saw Kirishima elbow Bakugo, the blond boy's head lolling over to his friend before Kirishima nodded in her direction. She stood her ground, making sure he knew she was displeased. Bakugo's red eyes showed confusion for a slight second, darting over to Izuku, taking in the boy's defeated posture, before returning to her with a steely gaze. His legs dropping off the table as he spread them wide, hand resting over the crotch of his school uniform slacks in a crude gesture. He mouthed the words, "Fuck you."

Izuku stood up from the table, head still hung low, making his way towards the exit. Uraraka bore daggers at Bakugo as Izuku grew closer to him, the poor boy would have to pass right by him to leave the room. Bakugo never ended their stare off as he purposely moved to let his thigh rub against Izuku's as the boy passed by him, causing the green haired boy to shiver before letting out a restrained mewl only Bakugo's ears could hear. "Jealous?" Bakugo mouthed silently to her.

The male students gathered in the boy's locker room pulling on their costumes as they prepared for All Might's class. The objective for today was simple. Two pairs would race to rescue a civilian from a building that had been damaged in an earthquake caused by a villain's quirk. The first pair to find the civilian and get them safely out of the building passed the test.

The sound of Bakugo's laughter snaked its way into Izuku's ears, drawing his green eyes over to the source of the sound. Bakugo was standing beside Kirishima and Kaminari laughing at Kirishima's impression of Kaminari Denki when he fried his brain from overusing his quirk. Izuku chewed his lip to suppress a moan. Bakugo was topless, all lean hard muscle, and sun-kissed skin, the black pants of his hero costume unzipped leaving them to hang loosely on his hips. The deep-set curve of the blond boy's hip bones on full display. A small tuft of blond curls poking out from his low riding boxer briefs. Izuku swallowed, why was his mouth suddenly so moist?

"Midoriya! Hurry and dress, we don't want to be late." Tenya Iida's voice snapped Izuku out of his thoughts of sucking on the spot beneath Bakugo's Adam's apple. He blushed at himself, he'd been full-on staring. "Y-yeah, almost r-ready." He stammered out the words as he laced up his shoes.

Izuku began staring again as his insecurity took over any ability to focus. Was it actually possible that Katsuki was fucking someone else? Katsuki had always been his, right? They'd always shared a strange relationship. Katsuki had bullied him for years sure, yet there was always some sort of inner struggle going on inside the blond boy. When they were six Katsuki had pushed Izuku down after becoming irritated with Izuku pulling on the tail of his t-shirt. He'd spun around to scold the smaller boy, seeing his eyes well up with tears. Instead of hitting Izuku again he'd dropped down to his knees and kissed Izuku.

He'd cornered Izuku in the gym in middle school during a basketball game. Shoved the smaller boy under the bleachers, shoving his tongue inside Izuku's mouth, groaning deeply as he claimed Izuku's mouth. The cheers of the people in the stands drowning out Izuku's loud cries of need as Katsuki had shoved his hand down Izuku's shorts rubbing his hardening cock. Only to break away to shove him aggressively into the wall. He'd stared with a dark expression into Izuku's lust dazed eyes for a moment that seemed too long before growling, "Fucking , Deku." Stomping off, leaving Izuku panting as he'd slid to the floor.

After All Might had saved them both in the fight against the sludge villain, Izuku had been holed up inside his room. Practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. All Might had truly believed in him. Had told him that even with his weak quirkless body he too had what it takes to be a true hero. All Might had agreed to start training him. Izuku had run straight upstairs, skipping dinner to watch old videos of All Might's great adventures like he always did.

Midoriya Inko knocked on his bedroom door. "Izuku sweetie, you have a guest here to see you." He heard his mother call from the other side. Izuku paused the video, rushing over to answer his bedroom door. He flung it open, coming face to face with Katsuki's wicked grin.

"Thanks, Auntie. It has been a long time." Katsuki's voice was sweet like honey, his gaze that locked onto Izuku told a different story.

Inko hugged the tall boy from the side, placing a gentle motherly kiss to his forehead. "Oh, gosh it's so good to see you Katsuki dear. Well, you boys have fun." She smiled brightly at Izuku before walking down the hall towards the stairs.

"Oh, we will Auntie," Katsuki said in reply as he gripped Izuku by the shirt collar, pushing him into the room while his foot pushed the door closed. Izuku whimpered helplessly.

"K-K-Kacchan! W-What are you doing h-here?" Katsuki was pushing Izuku back to lay on his bed, climbing up on top of him, his large hands pulling Izuku's legs apart, pushing his body between them. "Kacchan! W-what?"

"Giving you a proper thank you for..." Katsuki trailed off for a moment, Izuku could tell it had taken him a long time to decide to come here for whatever this was.

"Kacchan, you were amazing today." Izuku sighed out with a smile.

Katsuki's eyes landed back on Izuku, taking in his warm smile, the soft skin of his face. Katsuki's tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip, dipping his head down low, nuzzling Izuku's neck. Sharp sudden pain sent an electric current down Izuku's spine, straight to his dick as teeth dug into the soft flesh of his neck. He threw his head back, his mouth dropping open to let out a cry allowing Katsuki to latch onto his parted lips, tongue exploring Izuku's.

"Tell me to stop Deku," Katsuki growled.

"Don't, p-please don't stop Kacchan." Izuku's voice broke, needy and desperate.

It wasn't long before Katsuki had Izuku pinned down to the mattress, on his knees, pants down around his ankles. Katsuki's hands bearing down on Izuku's wrists, holding them above the boy's head as Katsuki thrust his hips behind him, his thick cock sliding between Izuku's scrawny untrained legs to slide right along the underside of Izuku's smaller length. Katsuki moving one hand to wrap around both of their dicks, pumping feverishly as he sank his teeth into Izuku's shoulder. Katsuki's fingers gripped Izuku's hair as he shoved Izuku's head down, the fluffy pillow muffling his cries of pleasure as they came together into Katsuki's hand.

"Goddamn, Deku," Katuski had growled out like an animal as Izuku's warm wet tongue kitten licked Katsuki's hand clean. The two of them collapsing on the bed sharing rough kisses as they shared the taste of each other's spunk.

"Midoriya, Let's go. We can't be late for class." Tenya barked out.

As they entered the training grounds, Izuku's eyes scanning the area to take in the full extent of the damage they would have to rummage through. The area consisted of a building that looked like a bomb had gone off inside. The front upper sections were completely destroyed, large chunks of concrete piled high in the rubble, sharp twisted chunks of rebar sticking out of them. The search wouldn't be easy, they'd have to search every floor. Fuck, All Might always went all in with his classes.

All Might stepped before the waiting class, the skeletal man still dressing in his oversized hero costume for classes. The deep bass of his voice booming, "I AM HERE." as he smiled at his students. "So, good afternoon young heroes. As you know we have divided you up into teams of two. The objective is to find the civilian amongst the wreckage you see before you. The person you will be rescuing today will be played by Present Mic. Two teams will enter the training area at the same time, the first pair to complete the mission passes the test today. If you should encounter a member of the opposing team then you are to treat them as a villain. Take out the competition, find the target, and save the day. First up we have Midoriya and Tenya versus Bakugo and Uraraka."

The four students whose names had been called stepped up from the group as All Might went on. "You have five minutes to come up with a strategy, at the sound of the whistle you may begin." He clicked the start button of a stopwatch. Izuku and Tenya huddled up close.

Katsuki glanced over at Uraraka who was still eyeing him as angrily as she had been at lunch. "You wanna hear my plan or do you just wanna be pissed off?" He barked, rolling his eyes at her, folding his arms across his chest.

"Why can't you just be nicer to Deku?" she snapped at him under her breath, trying to keep her voice low so no one else would hear them.

"Don't talk shit you don't know about, just because Deku told you our little secret doesn't mean you know me. I see how you look at him. You want him, too bad for you he's my little cum dumpster." He loomed over her, red eyes staring at her through his mask in a look that perfectly matched the cocky evil grin he gave. "Now, you wanna argue the whole strategy time away? Or you wanna hear my plan?"

Her mouth flew open at the crude bluntness of his words. "You're disgusting," She spat.

"Whatever, Deku loves it. Float your haughty little ass up top and begin moving the rubble, you can listen for the target. I'll start at the bottom work my way quickly up the unstable lower levels if I don't find anyone I'll meet you up top to help. Plus, out of the two of us, I'll be best for holding Deku and Glasses over there off. We will win this, easy."

She stared at him dumbfounded. It was a great plan. He truly was a genius, why'd he have to be such a cocky ass. "All that brain wasted on an asshole like you."

He smirked at her wickedly. "Are your feelings hurt round face?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "As if."

The whistle blew, the four of them were off. Uraraka floating off to the top of the building, looking back just in time to see Katsuki letting off blasts from his hands to propel himself forward, followed closely by Iida, with Izuku sprinting forth behind them.

Izuku burst through the door as he stepped in to yet another floor. He wiped the sweat from his brow, pulling the mouth guard of his costume down, panting heavily. At this rate, he'd wear himself out before he even reached the top. His eyes scanned the area of the room, finding nothing but the empty cubicles of an office space. The loud thud of a body hitting the ground followed by a weak groan sounded to his left. The lights went out as he turned to the sound, shrouding the room in darkness.

The soft red glow of emergency lights clicked on above the room's exits, giving Izuku little comfort as he stepped forward, careful to tread lightly to mask his footsteps. He rounded the corner of the cubicles, moving towards the end of the room's walkway. Iida's body lay unconscious on the floor in front of the door at the far end of the room. Izuku gasped as a large strong hand gripped him by the waist, a second clamping over his mouth, the scream of shock escaping him drowned out against the palm of a glove. The sweet smell of nitroglycerin surrounding him making his stiffened body relax against the tall, lean chest he was pulled against.

"That's right, don't fight it, nerd." Katsuki's hot breath ghosted across the soft flesh of Izuku's ear. "The cameras can't see in this corner." Izuku felt the fabric of Katsuki's mask rub against his cheek as he nodded his head up to direct Izuku's gaze to the camera above the door Izuku had entered from. "I don't know if they have sound so be quiet, Deku." Izuku nodded that he understood, biting his bottom lip when the hand over his mouth moved slowly down his throat to his chest, supporting him, keeping his trembling body from sliding down to the floor, pressing him firmly against the hardness of Katsuki's body. "Now, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"K-K-Kacchan I... nothing," Izuku trailed off.

"Don't lie to me fucking idiot! At lunch you were upset, was it..." Katsuki's voice turned to a low grumble as he spoke through his clenched teeth. "This morning...w-was I...too rough? I thought y-you like it when I'm rough?" He spun Izuku around in his arms, his fingertips curling under the boy's chin, tilting his head up to meet his gaze.

Izuku's knees threatened to buckle at the sheer beauty of Katsuki's gaze. Vibrant red orbs staring at him in concern from under the thick black mask, his lips drawn in a tight thin line, refusing to show the emotion that his eyes couldn't hide. "What? Ah! N-no Kacchan. I just..." He trailed off once again.

"Spit it out Deku." Katsuki's hand moved from under his chin to cup his face, his gloved thumb caressing Izuku's cheek.

"Are you... are you f-fucking Ashido?" Izuku's eyes fell, his shaggy bangs hiding them from Katsuki.

"Who?" He paused for an overdrawn awkward moment. "Wait! What the fuck, Deku?" Katsuki growled at him, gripping him by the neck of his costume. "You seriously think that little of me? I'll fucking kill you, goddamn nerd!" Sparks were blasting from Katsuki's fists, sizzling as they singed the fabric of Izuku's costume, the smell of burnt cloth filling Izuku's nostrils.

Katsuki's hands grasped Izuku's legs just under his ass, he felt his feet leave the earth as he was lifted up, his legs wrapped around Katsuki's hips. "I said I wouldn't touch you until you begged, but..."

Katsuki turned them, slamming Izuku's back against the wall before crashing their lips together, claiming him in a deep lustful kiss. Izuku's mind erased every thought that wasn't Katsuki until he was nothing but hot needy flesh under Katsuki's hands, drunk on the sugary sweet smell of nitroglycerin. He closed his eyes, giving in to what he wanted most with a soft moan against Katsuki's mouth. He was mildly aware of the RRRRR sound of Katsuki pulling the zipper of his costume down, he felt the shift of his back being pushed to slide up along the wall, felt his hands cup each side of Katsuki's throat. Felt the muscles under his fingertips flexing as they stretched as Katsuki's own head tilted up to follow the way he lifted Izuku up. Keeping their lips locked a little longer before he pulled away leaving Izuku's mouth still open, his tongue still out eagerly searching for Katsuki's before he clamped his mouth shut in embarrassment.

Izuku's eyes shot open wide at the feeling of sharp teeth sinking into the flesh of his collarbone. He threw his head back, whimpering in painful pleasure. "F-fuck! Kacchan, please."

Izuku cried out a weak strangled noise, panting as Katsuki ground his hips against him. "Shut up, Deku, the camera, loudmouth." Katsuki's tongue was leaving a warm path from Izuku's collarbone up to his ear where he spoke in a gravelly tone that showed how much he was holding back. "You feel that, Deku?" His teeth scraped against Izuku's ear as he pressed against him. Izuku gasped at the feeling of Katsuki's hardening length. "Do you feel me, Deku? It's all for you."

"Y-yes Kacchan! Oh god, please." Izuku sighed, it'd been so long. He needed Katsuki to take him so badly.

Katsuki shifted to look straight at Izuku, pressing Izuku flush against the wall. Their eyes met dark lusty red devouring shiny emerald green. Katsuki pressed his forehead against Izuku's his lips brushing softly against his nerd's as he spoke. "Only for you."

Those simple words were Izuku's undoing. He ground his hips down against Katsuki, earning a husky growl from his lover. The two of them panting heavily while they frantically pressed their bodies against each other, dry humping shamelessly as they shared hungry wet kisses. Until Izuku felt Katsuki uncoiling Izuku's legs from his body, letting him slide down his body in a slow sensual way to land on his shaking knees on the floor.

Izuku mewled at the feeling of Katsuki's fingers once again running through his hair. He nuzzled his cheek against the bulge in Katsuki's pants as his fingers moved to begin working them open. Katsuki let out a wicked laugh. "You gonna suck me off right here?" Izuku had pulled the zipper of Katsuki's pants down, leaving them hanging loosely around his hips and was currently suckling the head of his cock through his boxer briefs. Katsuki growled a feral noise deep in his throat. "Fuck, Deku." He groaned as he gripped the boy's hair, pulling his mouth off him leaving behind a soaking wet circle, marring the bright orange cotton of his underwear.

The look he gave Izuku was pure sex, the tip of his tongue darting out across his bottom lip. He pulled Izuku's hair, tipping the boy's head back to make him look up at him as he loomed over him. "You want danger right, Izuku?"

Izuku moaned, his hands snaking a trembling path up Katsuki's thighs to the hem of his boxer briefs, his nails digging into the warm flesh of Katsuki's hips as he gripped them, ready to pull them down and free Katsuki's erection. "God Kacchan, yes please, please fuck me."

"Oh, I will Babe, I'll fuck you so good." Katsuki let go of Izuku's hair, moving to grip his chin, squeezing the boy's cheeks to open his mouth, pushing his index finger inside. Izuku's tongue licking the underside of it before wrapping his lips around it, sucking it as he bobbed his head up and down its length. Fuck, Katsuki could feel his self-control slipping, he'd trained his fucking nerd too well. Izuku had pulled the front of his underwear down, his thick length pulsing, a fat vein throbbing on the top side of his shaft. The damn nerd had let his finger slip out of his mouth with a wet squish and was leaning in, mouth open wide, tongue stuck out, just centimeters from the tip of his dick. "Tonight, come to my room."

"Wait, what?" Izuku's head shot back, his eyes wide with shock as he looked up at Katsuki, his vision grew watery before he felt a hard smack, then all he saw was black.

Katsuki sighed as he watched Izuku's body slump back against the wall. He gripped his cock with a harsh hiss, shoving it back inside his pants before adjusting first his then Izuku's clothing back to normal. The damn organ had gone from raging hard to softening the moment he'd decided to knock Izuku out. He groaned an unsatisfied sound as he knelt to heave the boy up over his shoulder. "Sorry Deku, but I have to win."

He touched the communication device in his ear, "Hey! Round face, the lower levels are clear, have you acquired the target?"

"Affirmative, I'm lowering him down safely as we speak." Her voice came through loud and clear.

He pressed the devices talk button again. "Copy, I've taken out the villain targets, I've got Deku, float Four eyes down as well. I told you, this would be easy."

He let Izuku's unconscious body slide down where he could carry him bridal style before sprinting across the floor. He threw himself forward. Spinning around cradling Izuku protectively in his arms as his back hit the glass window, shattering it as he flew through it. He turned his palms upside down letting off bursts of explosions allowing him to drift carefully down to the ground. Izuku was waking in his arms, the boy's own arms reaching up to wrap around his neck as they drifted down, nuzzling into Katsuki's neck in a daze as his eyes began to focus.

Katsuki's feet touched the ground in front of All Might just as Iida's body glided down next to him along with Uraraka. He set Izuku on his feet, the damn clumsy nerd losing his balance to fall backward on his ass. "Stupid Deku," He growled out.

"Nice work young heroes!" All Might's voice boomed.

Izuku crept as quietly as he could out of the second-floor showers into his room. It was beyond late, just past midnight as he dried his hair with his towel. He dressed quickly in a t-shirt and basketball shorts, slipping on his house shoes before pulling out his phone to open his text messages.

He quickly typed 'I'm just waiting to make sure nobody heard me come out of the showers, then I'll be on my way up.'

He laid back on his bed, carefully listening for any sounds outside his door. His phone chimed. He looked at the screen to find it read '1 new message: Bakugo Katsuki' with the coding for a multimedia message following it. Kacchan had sent him a video. He eagerly swiped his screen to unlock it, opening his messages he all but died at what he saw.

An overhead shot of Katsuki sitting on his bed, leaning back against the wall beside it looking up at the camera with a toothy sensual smirk, his black tank top pulled up to expose his stomach, showing off his abs. He wore tight black jeans which were undone, sagging just a bit off his hips to expose the lean toned V shape they took. A fluff of blond hair just above where Katsuki's hand was plunged down into his pants, stroking tortuously slow down his length. Izuku groaned loudly, as his eyes took in this delicious gift his Kacchan had given him.

He listened as the soft sounds of gasps escaped from Katsuki's parted lips. Katsuki's red eyes full of a wicked excitement as he stared into the camera. He let out small husky moans as he stroked himself inside his jeans. The jet-black material of his underwear hiding all but the base of his shaft. "You wanted danger," He paused to let out a deep growl, "Right, Deku? Come taste it," he all but purred before the video cut off.

Izuku leaped to his feet rushing out his door to the staircase. He made it to the third-floor stairwell when his phone chimed again. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest at the sound. He quickly pulled his phone out finding a second video from Katsuki. He pressed play.

This time Katsuki was laying down on his bed, the camera still held up at an angle as if he were taking a selfie. His eyes had gone all glossy from pleasure. He'd pulled his massive length out of his jeans, stroking it from base to tip in an achingly slow motion causing thick beads of precum to leak from the head. "I mi-nunngh, miss your ass." Katsuki bit down on his bottom lip. "Mmmmh Ffffuuuuck, I miss being inside it." His voice grew hoarse, cracking at the end of his words. "Oh fuck, you feel so FUCKING good, Deku. I'm gonna fuck you till you die!"

The video ended, filling the room with silence once again, leaving Izuku painfully aware of his own ragged breathing. Footsteps could be heard inside the hallway just on the other side of the door that led to the 3rd level landing. Most likely someone was simply walking back from using the restrooms, he quickly placed his phone on vibrate before taking a few moments to catch his breath and calm his nerves. He made it halfway up the stairs to the fourth-floor when his phone vibrated again. Izuku frowned at receiving a simple text message.

"You better be coming up here you fucking nerd!"

Fuck, he was taking too long he quickly typed a response of, "On my way." He made it to the fourth-floor landing when his phone buzzed once more in his pocket. He swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry. What sweet merciful god decided to bless him with so many sexy videos of Kacchan today?

The video began much like the last one. Katsuki's hand now vigorously pumping his cock. Deep raspy moans escaping through his clenched teeth, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. "Ffffuck, Deku!" He growled, spilling his seed wrapping his hand around the head to catch it as his hips bucked once, twice, then he relaxed letting out heavy short breaths. "If you hurry it'll still be warm." His eyes opened slowly to look into the camera once more as he extended his cum covered hand up towards it to offer the thick white viscous liquid to Izuku. "Come on, Deku, have your taste of danger." The video ended, causing Izuku to whine. Bakugo Katsuki was the utter definition of dangerous and Izuku wanted it more than anything in the world.

He crept silently down the fourth-floor hallway. He tiptoed past Kirishima's room halting in front of Katsuki's door. His fingers trembling as he gripped the cold metal knob. He gasped as the door swung open on its own. He found himself gripped by the front of his shirt and pulled inside the room, the door closed behind him as he was thrown back against it. "On your knees, Deku."

Izuku obeyed without hesitation, dropping down to the floor, gripping the thighs of Katsuki's jeans with need as he tilted his head up to meet a fiery red gaze. Katsuki held his open hand out to Izuku, thick white cum coating his palm and fingers. "Suck." Katsuki barked in a commanding tone. Izuku eagerly gripped the hand by the wrist. His tongue swiping across the palm with small sexy kitten licks as he slowly drew his tongue up, keeping his eyes locked with Katsuki's as he cleaned the palm. He swallowed with a pleased. "Mmmm."

"Fucking tease," Katsuki gave a chuckle that didn't meet the hungry predatory look in his eyes. He gripped a fist full of Izuku's hair with his clean hand before shoving two cum covered fingers into Izuku's mouth. "Now suck."

Izuku whimpered in pleasant shock before melting into the act as Katsuki thrust his fingers in and out of Izuku's mouth. "Fuck, Deku." He groaned.

Izuku shifted uneasily on his knees, his untouched erection uncomfortable in his shorts. He let the fingers slip out of his mouth, a thin line of saliva stringing from the fingertips to his tongue. He looked up at Katsuki with pleading eyes. "Please Kacchan, it aches." He ground his palm against the bulge in his shorts. His weeping dick leaking a wet spot through the fabric. The next thing he knew he was lifted up, his legs being wrapped around Katsuki's hips as hungry lips claimed his own.

He could feel himself being carried across the floor. The next thing he knew he was tossed down onto a soft mattress surrounded by the smell of nitroglycerin. His shorts and underwear were ripped down to his knees in one swift movement. The box spring creaked a complaint as Katsuki's weight was added, moving to loom over him, before his t-shirt was pulled over his shoulders, tossed onto the floor to be forgotten. He squirmed shyly as Katsuki's eyes scanned his naked body like a wolf about to eat a scared little bunny.

"K-Kacchan," He gasped as Katsuki's tongue ran down his stomach.

"Shut up, Deku." His lips brushed against the tip of Izuku's already rock-hard erection. Then Izuku's head was thrown back against the pillows as Katsuki took him into his mouth, sucking him down to the root with ease. Wet squishing sounds filling the air as Katsuki slid up to the tip then plunged back down, over and over again.

"Fuck, Kacchan," Izuku mewled in pleasure panting and gasping at the feeling of Katsuki's hot wet mouth.

Katsuki moaned, the sound vibrating on Izuku's cock causing the boy to cry out loudly. Izuku's hands gripping the hair at the back of Katsuki's head, holding on for dear life as he rode the high of pleasure. It wasn't long before he was a whimpering mess under Katsuki's touch. His thighs squeezing the sides of Katsuki's head as he neared his edge. Katsuki's hand coming up to grip his thighs firmly, spreading his legs apart. "K-Kacchan, gonna c- ungh ah-uhhn." His back arched up off the mattress, his head thrown back against the pillow as he came fast and hot into Katsuki's mouth. His body quivering as he fell back against the mattress when Katsuki pulled off of him with a loud wet pop, leaving him panting.

"Damn, that was fast." Katsuki jeered as he slowly slides Izuku's boxers and shorts the rest of the way off, letting his fingertips lightly caress the skin of Izuku's legs as the moved. Katsuki crawled his way back up Izuku's body in a slow predatory manner.

"AH! Kacchan don't bully me, it's been awhile." Izuku's cheeks burned with a bright red blush.

Katsuki gave a lighthearted chuckle, nuzzling Izuku's neck. He nipped the tender flesh there before letting his hot breath ghost it's way over Izuku's ear. He grinned wickedly when the boy shivered. "Whatever, you love it. Ready for more?" His deep voice purred.

"Please, oh god please!" Izuku whimpered when he felt Katsuki's weight shift on top of him, moving to slide open the drawer of his bedside table, his fingers rummaging around until they found what he was looking for. Izuku's nails ran down Katsuki's stomach as he watched the blond pop the cap on a bottle of lube then squeeze some out onto his fingertips.

"You don't have to call me god, Deku, Kacchan works just fine," Katsuki smirked. He pushed Izuku's legs up with the butt of his palms to bend at the knees then spread them wide. Izuku mewled as he watched Katsuki's tongue dart out to lick across his bottom lip as he lined a finger up with Izuku's entrance, rubbing the pad of one finger around it to spread the lube. "You ready nerd?"

Izuku nodded a yes just before Katsuki pushed the finger into him all the way to the final knuckle. Izuku gasped out loud. "Fuck, Deku, you took the whole thing, you been playing back here?"

A deep blush crept across Izuku's cheeks. "I- This morning, then again after cla-" His sentence cut off as he let out a loud whine. Katsuki had pushed a second finger in alongside the first. Izuku's eyes screwing shut as Katsuki began scissoring them.

"Look at you already stretched out, fucking nerd. How many did you use?" Katsuki growled out to show how pleased he was with the hot wet feeling inside Izuku.

"J-just, ah fuck, Kacchan, just two." Izuku was grinding his hips down against Katsuki's fingers.

"Fuck it, I'm going in then." Izuku's eyes flew open wide at those words.

"W-what?" Izuku whined at the sudden empty feeling when Katsuki pulled his fingers out before he stood up beside the bed, pulling his shirt over his head tossing it to the floor.

"Go on, Deku, pull it out." He commanded. Izuku shot up on to his knees His fingers fumbling to undo the button of Katsuki's jeans. He finally managed it, his fingers trembling with need as he pulled the zipper down. He grasped the waistline of the black denim along with the underwear beneath on either side of Katsuki's hips, pulling them down to the middle of his thighs, Katsuki's erection swaying as it sprang free. Izuku's eyes darted up to Katsuki's face in hunger at the sound of a bottle cap opening again. "Hand," Katsuki barked. Izuku held his hand out so Katsuki could squirt a fair amount of the viscous liquid into his palm. The blond let out a feral growl as Izuku's warm hand wrapped around his cock, pumping his length to spread the lube on it.

Katsuki flipped the bottle cap closed, dropping the bottle to the floor before crawling back onto the bed. Izuku leaning back against the pillow again as Katsuki moved between his legs. Katsuki's hands found the backs of his knees to place Izuku's legs over his shoulders. Izuku swallowed a weak moan as Katsuki's hot wet tongue trailed its way from the middle of Izuku's left thigh up to his knee, ruby eyes locked on green the whole time. "Is my little fuck hole ready?" Katsuki growled, biting down sharply on the sensitive skin of Izuku's inner thigh.

"Please, Kacchan! Please fuck me!" Izuku's voice sounded like a small broken thing.

Katsuki sucked hard on the place he'd bit, pulling away to reveal a dark purple hickey surrounded by an angry red bite mark. "I'm gonna fucking ruin you, Deku," He growled through clenched teeth as he loomed over Izuku. Shifting to line the head of his cock up just right with Izuku's hole. He pushed in just past the first ring of muscle, moving to hover further down above Izuku until the green haired boy's knees were practically touching his shoulders. Sliding further inside him as he moved down until he was buried to the hilt. The two of them letting out loud moans in unison.

Katsuki held perfectly still as he allowed Izuku to grow used to the full feeling inside him. Once Izuku began to grind his ass against him he slowly slid out to the tip then back into the root. Katsuki rubbed the tip of his nose against Izuku's like Eskimo kisses until the boy leaned up enough were their lips could meet. Katsuki slid his tongue past Izuku's teeth as he set a slow steady rhythm of thrusting in and out. Groaning In satisfaction at the soft whimpers of pleasure escaping the green haired boy's mouth that vibrated against his tongue.

He waited patiently until Izuku began to let out wanton moans, his voice sounding rough as he begged, "Please Kacchan, more," Katsuki broke the kiss letting Izuku's legs slip off his shoulders as he propped himself up, placing his palms on either side of Izuku's face to hold his weight as he started to thrust harder. His rhythm speeding up making Izuku cry out loudly.

The two of them rutting against each other like wild things lost in primal passion as Katsuki thrust sure and steady into Izuku over and over, again and again. Katsuki peppering Izuku's chest, shoulders, and throat with bites, sucking mean purple bruises as if leaving his mark, claiming Izuku as his and his alone. Forever if he could have it his way.

Katsuki growled deep in his throat as Izuku's nails dragged down his back leaving angry red shells in their wake, feeling himself growing close to the edge. He pulled out of Izuku, earning a dissatisfied whimper for the boy. "On your knees, ass up, Deku," he bellowed, the boy flipped over so his chest was dipped down against the mattress, arching his hips so his ass perked up high. Katsuki nearly lost it at the sight of the way Izuku's back curved, his hands sprayed out gripping the sheets as he tilted his head to the side, one green eye meeting his own.

Katsuki gripped the fleshy globes of Izuku's ass cheeks tight enough to leave bruises where his fingertips dug into the skin. He plunged his cock back inside Izuku, causing the boy to gasp. "F-Fuck! Kacchan, unnhhh."

Katsuki pounded into Izuku ruthlessly letting out a feral noise. Smacking Izuku's hand away as it moved to attempt to stroke his own pulsing erection. "No!" he snarled, "Want you to cum just from this." He gave two sharp thrusts so hard Izuku yelped. "Take it, take it ya damn nerd." He growled, thrusting against Izuku's prostate over and over again while chanting, "Mine," until Izuku was coming apart beneath him, cumming hard onto the sheets. His knees giving out from under him to bring them crashing down against the mattress. Katsuki groaned at the feeling of Izuku tightening around him.

Izuku whined at the feeling of Katsuki's hot breath ghosting against his ear. "Say it."

Izuku continued to whimper and mewl as he rode out the high of orgasm and the feeling of Katsuki still thrusting roughly into him, the blonds thrusts losing their rhythm. "Say it!" Katsuki's barked, nipping his earlobe, letting his teeth pull off it as he sat back up to regain his rhythm.

"F-f-UCK! Kacch- unnnghhh, Kacchan is amazing."

Katsuki doubled over, letting out husky moans as he came deep inside Izuku. Groaning loudly as he rode out his orgasm, chanting, "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He could feel his cock twitch with each ribbon of cum that spurt from the tip. The two of them panting loudly, the smell of sweat, nitroglycerin, and sex hung sweetly pungent in the air. The two of them staying that way as long as they could, until Katsuki's cock grew soft and, slipped out of Izuku. The blond plopping down next to him on the bed, leaving cum to run out of him down his leg as Izuku rolled over on his side. His fingers tracing invisible circles on Katsuki's chest.

"Fuck," Katsuki sighed out as he wiped sweat from his brow. "Fuck, Deku,"

Katsuki's eyes slowly opened to find Izuku with his face buried against Katsuki's shoulder. "What?"

"N-Nothing," Izuku practically jumped, his voice trembling.

Katsuki let out an angry growl, "Grrrr, What ya damn nerd? Spit it out,"

"I just, this is when I leave, but," Izuku trailed off.

Katsuki turned over onto his side, pulling Izuku close to him. "Just set an alarm on my phone, we can wake up before everyone else," Katsuki swallowed a laugh as Izuku practically bounced, flipping over to reach for the phone on the bedside table to set the alarm then turn off the bedside lamp, shrouding them in darkness. They snuggled in close, Katsuki's arm wrapped around Izuku's waist as they slept peacefully. Katsuki woke a few hours later to find Izuku sleeping on his stomach. Taking advantage of the fact that he was still slick with lube and cum to plunge himself back inside Izuku, the boy jolting awake with a raspy moan.

"You were snoring," Katsuki growled as Izuku ground back against his slow gentle thrusts.

"Was not," Izuku purred.

They kept a slow gentle pace. Sharing tender kisses, gentle caresses, and soft moans. Katsuki growling out in a husky tone, "Zuku, love you, love being inside you," as he came. Claiming later that it never happened before falling asleep again.

End Notes: Hope everyone liked this. If you did please be sure to leave a review to let me know. If this story does well I may continue it. Just depends on if there is a demand for it. Thank you for reading. Love, Kyna.


End file.
